wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział XX
Prawie w tej samej chwili, kiedy Rzecki studiował licytację domu Łęckich, w jego własnym mieszkaniu naradzali się dwaj panowie: jednym z nich był Wokulski, drugim moskiewski kupiec Suzin. Suzin był to niski olbrzym, z potężną głową, potężnymi plecami i jeszcze potężniejszymi rękoma; robił wrażenie ogniotrwałej szafy odzianej w surdut źle skrojony z bardzo cienkiego sukna. Z całej jego figury przeglądała niezmierna siła, a z czerwonej twarzy o nieregularnych rysach tryskało prawie kompromitujące zdrowie. Nosił długie konopiaste włosy, już gęsto przyprószone siwizną, podcięte przy kołnierzu i rozdzielone nad czołem, tudzież wielką brodę, również konopiastą w białe pasy. Na grubych palcach miał kilka pierścieni z ogromnymi brylantami, a na szyi złoty łańcuch, przy którym śmielej można było przyczepić berlinkę niż zegarek. Spod brwi, przypominających krzaki jałowcu, wyglądały mu nieduże siwe oczki, iskrzące się sprytem. Wokulski siedział w fotelu zamyślony, Suzin przeglądał jakieś papiery, pił sodową wodę z koniakiem od gorąca i mówił: - Twoje prykaszczyki, Stanisławie Piotrowiczu, to same porządne panowie, polska szlachta... Nu, ale gdzie im do naszych!... Ten Żyd, jak jego zwą, Szlajmans?... on wygląda, jakby po tobie miał sklep wziąć. (Przegnaj Żydów, Stanisławie Piotrowiczu! a zresztą jak sobie chcesz...) A ten Klejn, on - nihilist... Mraczewski także nihilist, ale on taki, co za dziewkami lata; a Klejn chudy nihilist mizerny i już jak co zmaluje nie daj Boże!... Znowu czytał papiery, popijał wodę z koniakiem i ciągnął: - A ja zawsze do swojego, jak ten gubernator rzymski (nie pomnisz?), co to gadał: zawsze taki zburzyć Kartaginę!... I ja tobie zawsze będę gadał: jedź ze mną dziś na noc do Paryża. Piętnaście tysięcy rubli gwarantuję tobie od zaraz, a jak mnie się uda jedna sprawa - może i pięćdziesiąt... Aj! panie Wokulski, szkoda takich pieniędzy... Ulituj się nade mną i nad sobą i jedź dzisiaj... Po co tu siedzieć? co wysiedzisz?... Ty już zupełnie nie ten, co byłeś; padło tobie na mózgi, co?... Do Moskwy nie zaglądasz, na listy nie odpowiadasz i takimi pieniędzmi gardzisz!... A już stary Suzin u ciebie gorzej sobaki. Doktorów by zwołał, do Karlsbadu by jechał, ha?... W tej chwili drzwi ostrożnie uchyliły się i wszedł mizerny Klejn, podając Wokulskiemu list w bladoniebieskiej kopercie, z litografowanym pęczkiem niezapominajek, Wokulski szybko schwycił list, pobladł, zarumienił się, rzucił na stół rozerwaną kopertę i począł czytać: "Wieniec jest prześliczny; odsyłam go panu na powrót i z góry dziękuję w imieniu Rossiego. Niechże pan koniecznie, ale to koniecznie, przyjdzie do nas jutro na obiad, bo jeszcze musimy porozmawiać o tej kwestii. Życzliwa - Izabela Łęcka" Ma zaczekać na odpowiedź? - spytał cichym głosem Klejn. - Nie. Klejn zniknął jak teatralny duch między kulisami, a Wokulski wciąż czytał list, drugi raz, trzeci i czwarty. Suzin odsunął papiery i z najwyższym skupieniem począł mu się przypatrywać swymi małymi oczkami. Potem wziął do rąk bladoniebieską kopertę, obejrzał i znowu zatopił spojrzenie w Wokulskim, nieznacznie uśmiechając się, z odcieniem łagodnej ironii. Kiedy Wokulski schował list, rozglądając się po pokoju jak człowiek dopiero co zbudzony, Suzin wskazał kopertę i rzekł: - Rozumie się, od kobiety list... Czort z tymi babami!... nie wejdzie do pokoju, a poznasz, że jest... Nosem poznasz. Raz mnie jeden batiuszka mówił, że Adam w raju musiał zjeść zakazany owoc, bo drzewo, na którym on wyrósł, pachniało jak kobieta... Czort z tymi babami!... Ale zawsze taki ona tobie musiała coś zadać, Stanisławie Piotrowiczu... - Kto? - A ta, co przysłała tę kopertę. zmieniłeś się tak, żem się zdziwił. Prędko z nią kończ, bo popadniesz w jakie nieszczęście... - Gdybyż to można skończyć... - westchnął Wokulski. Suzin zaśmiał się. - Ach, ty gołąbku!... Co nie można?... Wszystko można... Ja był raz na jednej operze, jakiego to Niemca (już pozwól, a Niemcy mają rozum!), gdzie sam diabeł nie wynalazł na kobietę lepszego sposobu jak brylanty... Zaniósł jej brylantów (może być na dziesięć, może być na piętnaście tysięcy rubli), nu i wszystko dobrze... - Co wygadujesz, Suzin!... - szepnął Wokulski, opierając głowę na ręku. - Ach, ty pan! ach, ty bezmozgi szlachcic polski! - śmiał się Suzin. - Ot, co was gubi wszystkich Polaków, u was na wszystko: i na handel, i na politykę, i na kobiety, u was na wszystko - serce i serce... I to jest wasze głupstwo. Na wszystko ty miej kieszeń, a serce tylko dla siebie, ażeby radować się z tego, co kupisz za pieniądze. Osobliwie kobieta jest taki twór, że już u niej za serce nie wytargujesz nic, jak od Żyda za pacierze... Bo ona sobie z serca twojego zrobi umeblowanie a przyjdzie inny bez serca, i z nim będzie kochać się, całować w twoich oczach... Ty mnie do niej poszlij, Stanisławie Piotrowiczu, a jej powiem krótkie słowo:"Ot, madamka - ty zadała co to panu szlachcicu Wokulskiemu, a wzięła jemu rozum. Oddaj jego rozum, a ja tobie dam tuzin tuzinów katarzynek... Może mało?... Dam dwa razy tyle, i szabas!..." Wokulski wyglądał tak okropnie, że Suzin przerwał, a potem zmienił temat rozmowy. - A ty wiesz - ciągnął - co mnie przed wyjazdem mówiła Maria Siergiejewna o swojej córce?... "Ot - mówiła - głupia Luboczka! Wciąż tęskni i tęskni za tym padlecem Wokulskim. Ja jej tłomaczę: ty i nie myśl o panu Wokulskim. Pan Wokulski siedzi sobie w Warszawie i gra na fortepiano: Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła!... a o takiej głupiej dziewczynie i nie pomyśli... A Luboczka nic, jak kamień..." I jeszcze mówi Maria Siergiejewna:"Czort mnie do ich parszywej Polski, niechaj ona i nie zginęła, ale mnie dziecka żal..." No, pomyśl tylko, Stanisławie Piotrowiczu: dziewczyna jak malina, Smolny Instytut skończyła, wzięła medal, trzy miliony rubli położy tobie od razu na stół, i tańcuje, i maluje, i jeden pułkownik gwardyjski starał się o nią... Żeń się z nią, a będziesz miał pieniądze na trzy tutejsze madamy, byle Bóg dał zdrowie, bo kobiety nie takich Samsonów zjadły... Drzwi pokoju otworzyły się po raz drugi. - Pan Łęcki prosi pana - rzekł Klejn, ukazując jeden mankiet i wierzch głowy. Wokulski drgnął, Suzin ciężko podniósł się z kanapy. - No, Stanisławie Piotrowiczu, to i ja już pójdę przespać się. Rzuć wszystko, radzę tobie, i jedź ze mną dziś do Paryża; a nie dziś, to jutro albo pojutrze. Ja jeszcze wstąpię do Berlina popatrzyć na Bismarcka, a ty przyjeżdżaj... Ucałowali się i Suzin wyszedł kiwając głową. - Gdzie jest pan Łęcki? - spytał Wokulski Klejna. - W gabinecie. - Idę natychmiast. Klejn wyszedł, Wokulski szybko zebrał papiery ze stołu i również opuścił mieszkanie pana Ignacego. ---- Lalka 38